


Sunset

by raviolitomyjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitomyjaeger/pseuds/raviolitomyjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation that takes place between them while sitting on the edge of the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt on tumblr, although it takes place after the titans are gone and they’re cleaning up the mess left behind.

“What if we got married?”

The sun is sinking into the horizon, pinks and oranges dancing across the sky. Their legs are dangling over the edge of Wall Maria, no titans in sight.

“W-what?” she tears her eyes away from the setting sun, giving him a shocked look.

“After we finish here. We can leave the walls. Get married, if you’d like.” His gaze is in a far off place.

She glances down at the ground. It had been a long time since she’d even thought of getting married. Since she was a little girl, back when her parents were still alive.

“I would like that,” she says softly, leaning her head against his shoulder.

They’re silent for a while.

“When Eren and I were little, Armin would always let us borrow his books about the outside world. Armin would always be fascinated by the ocean, and Eren loved seeing all of the tall buildings made of glass.”

“What do you want to see?” he asks.

She pauses for a moment. “All of it.”

Her mind wanders back to the thought of marriage. All of the silly things she’d thought of for her dream wedding when she was little came rushing back.

“We could start a family, too,” her voice is quiet, almost escaping with the wind, but he hears her.

“Hey!”

The two look behind them, seeing a soldier come to a stop.

“We need some help.”

Rivaille and Mikasa look at each other for a moment, promising to finish the conversation later, before getting up and making their way back to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t write anything long tonight for some reason. But I hope it was good!


End file.
